


Better Under My Foot

by Rainbowed



Series: The Hylian, the Dragon Knight, and the Shark Prince [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Blood and Violence, Knotting, M/M, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowed/pseuds/Rainbowed
Summary: "Do you still want to do this?"The words are serious, different from the playfully combative ones used earlier. Link clamors out of the water and nods, a sharp swing of the sword snaps droplets of warm water on the rocks. The determination written all over those Hylian features is reflected in sharpened steel as he positions himself for an attack.The warrior slams the butt-end of his spear into the ground, shattering bits of rocks in every which direction. "Then I, Volga, am done playing with you.”





	Better Under My Foot

Bubbles of lava pop within view as Link slips out of range of a spear's razor edge.

A mix of yellow daylight and the warm glow of lava glinting off the silver helm brilliantly. He's almost twice the size of Link himself, face nearly unreadable between the headpiece and black... facepaint? Eye markings? Dwelling on it will get him nowhere so Link doesn't bother. Flashy maroon armor fans wildly around his the shoulders, knees, and the heels while a long tassel of faux hair stems from the back of the helm. It dances with every step taken, nearly whipping him in the face as the warrior spins to strike again. Link barely blocks it with his shield.

"Good looks aren't the only thing you possess, Hylian."

The warrior's mouth twists into a sharp, savage smile that reveres combat above all else. It reminds the hero of a serpent or dragon, one that is far more violent when compared to the three spirits that danced the skies at night. The spear comes back around swiftly enough to across Link's shoulder, but when it comes bearing down from above he has mind enough shield it in time. The impact forces Link to take a step back, adjusting his footing once again. Volga pulls back, giving Link some time to collect himself as he continues.

"You'd look better if you were under my boot."

Cheeks flush pink, though Link doesn't have time to think about why. A huff of fiery breath comes from the man's mouth as he lunges forward again, striking repeatedly, relentlessly. When the spear is drawn back for another strike, Link seizes the opportunity for a strike of his own. There's a single clash ending with the spear being cast aside into the spring water.

The warrior doesn't hesitate to lash out with his hands, fire coating them mid-lunge, turning them into massive talons. This attack is slower, enough so that Link is able to shield himself again, and the impact knocks him backward, body colliding with a small pool of spring water. It's not deep and Link comes up to shake droplets of water out of his hair. Moisture soaks all the way into his undergarments, spring water replenishing his vigor and healing wounds as it does despite leaving him all types of uncomfortable.

"Do you still want to do this?"

The words are serious, different from the playfully combative ones used earlier. Link clamors out of the water and nods, a sharp swing of the sword snaps droplets of warm water on the rocks. The determination written all over those Hylian features is reflected in sharpened steel as he positions himself for an attack.

The warrior slams the butt-end of his spear into the ground, shattering bits of rocks in every which direction. "Then I, Volga, am done playing with you.”

He’s is faster now that he’s serious, fast enough that Link doesn’t see when the spearhead makes contact with his shield the first, second, or third time. The trembling power behind each of Volga's previous strikes pushes Link to go for the offensive, posing his sword to strike for the chest. Volga sidesteps just before contact, clawed gauntlets gripping the metal above the hilt of the sword, and jerking it with enough force to pull Link forward into him. Beads of blood drip into the water indicating an injury the knight doesn't even flinch over. The other gauntlet snatches Link by the back of his shirt, tossing the hero off to the side as if he was a rag doll.

Agonizing pain tears into his shoulder as the spear tears through flesh, successfully pinning and disarming the Champion of his weapon. It doesn't go more than a few inches deep into muscle and Link holds it together, grinding his teeth through the pain.

"You look even better than I imagined," he muses as a heel digs into his chest. "But I want more."

Volga is cruel-looking; eyes frighteningly confident as he yanks the spear back. That earns a cry, and hot tears sting the edges of bright blue eyes.

Like a starved animal, the dragon encircles him, gaze dripping with nothing but dark amusement. With no effort, the dragon lifts him to his feet, Link rocking on the balls of his heels to stave off any vertigo. Volga continues to hold him steady but is uncouth about smashing their mouths together. Link doesn't hate it, even moans into their kiss enough for Volga to explore the sugary sweet taste of his saliva. When they break away, it is rough and heated, a blush spreading all the way up to the tip of those pointed ears. "Beautiful," he says softly after a small inhale. All of the ocean's expanse lay within those turquoise eyes, half-lidded and lustful. He smells of sweat and burnt cedar and Link desires nothing but to be buried in it.

"Strip." It comes just a little louder, not sounding like a demand as much as a statement. Dumbfounded, Link doesn't dare move, standing there as if he's not sure what he's heard. Those eyes burn into him like hot coals and a pointed tip of the spear comes in contact with the soft flesh of his chin.

"Strip," Volga repeats in a softer yet stern voice.

Several heartbeats pass before Link succumbs, not making much of a show of stripping off the damp blue tunic, shortly followed by pants and underwear. Blue eyes hold a level of defiance that Volga has to praise, even while bare. Most Hylians are angular, but Link has the muscle to admire hidden under light scarring and brand new trails of fresh blood. In any other circumstance Link would appreciate such admiration, even welcome it. But too many seconds go by and he darts for his sword without aforethought.

A swift punch to the gut has him double over and wheezing, then a backhand sends him stumbling into the puddle behind him. By whatever magic, the spring water works quickly to mend wounds, only cut short by the hand that grips a flailing ankle. Kicking out proves futile and every decisive blow he could land misses its mark. Volga doesn't yield in the slightest dragging him out of the water as if he weighed nothing. Flipping the champion on his stomach is easy, and resisting becomes futile once Volga places a knee right in the center of his back. The more pressure Volga puts on it, the harder it is to breathe, so Link gives with a frustrated whine and both wrists are seized. He doesn't know where from but Volga dangles the bright blue fabric of the Champions tunic in his face before it goes out of view completely. Despite Link yielding, it comes as no surprise when the tunic is used to bind his arms behind his back. Whether it is for precaution or pleasure Link doesn't care, and finds excitement as Volga pulls him up so his ass is in the air.

Several too sharp points dig roughly into the fleshy parts of his buttocks earning a pained gasp, and Link swears to Hylia that droplets of blood are snaking down his thighs. Before he can pray it's all his imagination, a set of hands go missing from there to spread his legs further apart. For a moment he resists, squeezing his knees together as tight as possible. The attempt is shut down when those claws rake down one cheek. Blood pools in thin lines; the forming welts that set his flesh ablaze and make his knuckles go white from balled fists.

Once Volga finally coaxes those creamy legs to open wide, he runs his tongue over each angry red line. Link shifts slightly, uncomfortable with the way the rocks dig into his knees, and how heated saliva is compared to the air around them. Volga explores, roaming all over until all that warmth comes in contact with his ass. Link jumps at the contact, thumbs spreading Link open wide and crudely. 

"You've been used recently, haven't you?" Volga muses.

Memories from a day ago brought a brilliant scarlet to Link's skin, memories of Sidon leaving him full of love and utterly spent. Every so often he'd visit the domain to remember there was more to life than the crippling anxiety of saving Hyrule, to be reminded that he could be treasured for being himself, and be fucked so thoroughly without ever asking. That wasn't this; Sidon was not four digits deep, prepping him up to take one of the two large Zora dicks in a flurry of rough sex. Link can only imagine how filthy the image was of his asshole spread and agape, lovingly pink with abuse of a lover.

Volga laughs knowingly at Link's weak whine then buries his face in between both cheeks, tongue lapping like a man possessed. Squirming is all Link can do to get away from the mouth pressed against the sweetest bundle of nerves, and that proves futile with Volga's firm hand keeping him in place. It perfect and wrong and the champion's silent facade cracks when Volga slips into him. Link groans like a wounded animal, body betraying him as blood floods his abandoned cock, leaking pre like a broken dam. He thinks of the way Sidon would slip fingers inside to stretch him out and hopes that Volga will not do the same with those gauntlets on. The spring water could heal him, however, being fucked with his insides torn to shreds was sadistic.

He's worked slow. Slow enough that Link doesn't know how much time has passed, only that he's a mess of teary eyes and broken sobs every time Volga nips his flesh. At some point he'd caught himself pushing backward into Volga's mouth, lavishly embracing the way teeth scrape against his skin. Inner shame is outweighed by a flush body longing and ready to be claimed by this battle's victor; he'll have plenty of time later to dwell on his masochistic tendencies.

Based on the smile that graces his face, Volga shares the same sentiment. He then backs off completely, thankfully staying within Link's line of sight. In a second fire engulfs him, and what's remaining is no longer the warrior that was expertly working him over. The sight sobers Link from his daze and those bright blue eyes go wide at the sight of a dragon hovering over him.

Volga moves before Link has time to take a breath, rutting against the soft ass of the Hylian under him. Not one—but two cocks stand painfully erect, droplets of fluid leaking from each with every desperate push to get one inside. Frustrated smoke hovers in the air above and trepidation works its way into the fibers of Link's muscles. Volga is big, too big to fuck without all the work Sidon put into him the day before, and even then Link isn't convinced it'll be painless. 

Several heartbeats pass between them when Volga begins to dig past the tight ring of muscle. Link breathes through it as Volga slides in languidly, finding the dragon thicker than he could have ever imagined. Saliva isn't enough to stop the dull, achy burn of being stretched, inch by inch being gradually poured into him. Tears fall from his cheeks, and once he's full, and the dragon doesn't pause to give him any reprieve, pulling halfway out to spear right back inside all too quickly.

Volga dives in further and Link can't help but gasp. The dragon is not unaffected; tongue lolled and heated breath brushing the curve of Link's nape with every push into the overly stretched Hylian. The second penis bobs ecstatically against Link's balls and shaft with every buck, making Link very much aware of the throbbing in his bound arms. There was no way Volga was going to spare him the mercy of palming his cock or unbinding him.

In time Link adjusts to what is given, his voice giving it away as each bump and ridge mercilessly assaults his prostate. Volga sets a steady rhythm that turns sobs into savory moans dripping with need. There's more cock to take; a whole swollen knot of love juice that the dragon wants to fuck deep into him. Link doesn't let himself think about it, not with the way Volga licks and nips at his backside, encouraging the champion to take him despite all the desperate sniveling otherwise. It's over-stimulating, and Link comes undone with a broken cry, pearly strings of cum soaking the rocks underneath.

Nails claw Link's chest bloody as he attempts to hold him steady by the arm. Pain pulls him out of the post-orgasmic haze almost as abruptly as the bite that comes down on his shoulder. It tears into the muscle connecting Link’s bloodied shoulder to limb, digging far deeper than the spear tip from earlier. Pride keeps the Hylian from losing consciousness, choosing to bite his lip as Volga anxiously sheaths himself inside with a growl and flutter of scaly wings. The bulkiest part of the slips in with a final shove. Thick ropes of cum paint mistreated insides in a few bursts, any else escaping to pool with Link's own spunk underneath, and both take a few shallow breaths through the afterglow.

Volga releases Link's arms from their binding, and it is no surprise how the champion has to catch himself from slumping into the ground. They wait a while together until the knot softens enough for Link to be freed, and Volga is careful to not cause any additional injury while he pulls his softening knot out with a grunt. Cum drools out of Link obscenely, and it takes everything for the dragon to change forms and abstain rather than to devour the mess that he created. Showing off the gaping, misused of his lover to the Zora Prince to lust after was a priority only to Link’s speedy recovery.

Link expects nothing but is surprised when Volga takes the time to scoop him up in his arms. The familiarity is soothing, along with each kiss the knight places on the wounded shoulder. No doubt he really did a number there. Compared to the overstretched feeling in his ass, his shoulder is nothing more than a burning sensation in the back of his mind. Even with all of Sidon's help in preparation for this, the knot was bigger than anticipated. Loose and exposed are two good words to describe how he feels.

"I can't promise I won't be rough with you the next time,” he starts, tone soft with an apology. "Satisfied?”

He is.

Far beyond spent actually, but satisfied enough to know that he'll have to reward the dragon knight for indulging in this fantasy. Complete sexual domination after a fight wasn't something Link could have Sidon be comfortable with. The prince was too loving and doting, only when biting or blood was involved did Link find the shark's aggressive side. Meanwhile, the dragon knight loved a fight as much as life itself, maybe even more so. Convincing him to indulge in a rape fantasy was as easy asking him for a fight.

A soft yawn is enough to coax Volga into the spring water with Link in tow. They don't bother with their scattered things; only Gorons would dare climb to this height of Death Mountain without protection, and only for the springs. He doesn't care how the waters heal or why; just that it works and that's enough to repair what damage he had afflicted.

**Author's Note:**

> First posted work here. I'd like to continue it, let me know how you feel about it!


End file.
